Shadow Lover
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: She was all alone, until she came to the Insitute. Now she has a father, friends, and a possible romance. LoganSabertoothoc, KittyKurt, REmyRogue, Good!MagnetoGood!Mystique. Discontinued, due to it being a piece of CRAAAPPP.
1. 1:NO I DIDN'T TAKE ZEE PINAPPLE!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. It belongs to some dude I don't know. Natasha is mine! And warning, beware of O.o? looks. Don't own Have a Nice Day, that's Bon Jovi's, Don't own WE believe, that's Good Charlottes.

OH YEAH. I SUCK AT ACCENTS SO I WON'T BE DOING THEM!

_**Telepathic crap**_

_Shadow speak_

_**Singing.**_

* * *

A very pretty girl ran through the streets of New York, panting heavily. She had dark emerald eyes, and midnight black hair, that flowed to her waist. She was pretty fit, and wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt, and black jeans.

She sped down the street, ignoring the yells and curses as she pushed people to the ground. She didn't care about anything except for the fact that they were after her! "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" She cursed, as she nearly avoided a guy with weird red sunglasses. She turned into an alleyway, and cursed her luck. She was trapped. "Don't you dare move bitch!" She heard HIM growl, and she turned around slowly, glaring. The man who was chasing her had blonde hair, cruel grey eyes, and was very bulky. He was her ex boyfriend, who now was trying to kill her. Why? Because of her…unusual abilities.

"You stupid Mutie whore, I'm probably infected now! You're dead!" He roared, and she stiffened. "Leave now Ryan, I don't want to hurt you." She hissed, her eyes flashing black. "Unlucky for you I don't feel the same!" Ryan roared, rushing towards her. Suddenly, he found himself 5 feet in the air, a dark shadow tendril choking him. "Put….me…DOWN!" He roared, glaring down at the girl. She shook her head, her beautiful midnight black hair whipping around her face. "I'm not controlling them Ryan. They're protecting me." She growled, when suddenly the shadow dropped Ryan.

Ryan gave her a heated glare, before storming out of the alley, shoving past a rough looking man. The girl slid down against the wall, tears streaming from her eyes. She had been abandoned, again. "Hey, quit sniveling." Came a rough growl, and she looked up at the man standing before her. "Who the hell are you?" She snarled, standing up and wiping away her tears. "Names Logan. Kid, you got a place to stay?" He gruffed, staring down at her. She shook her head, her glare softening. "I bet chuck will let you stay at the institute, c'mon." He grumbled, holding his hand out to her. She stared at hesitantly, before taking it. "What's yer name kid?" He asked, leading her out of the alley. "Natasha." She answered softly, looking at Logan from behind her bangs.

* * *

_**Natasha's pov.**_

"Whoa." I muttered, as I took in the sight of the huge mansion Logan had taken me to. '_Whoa is right' _I heard the shadows say, and I rolled my eyes. My so called gift was an affinity with shadows. They talk, I talk back. They also protect me, and help me fight. In return, I don't tell anyone about them. Oh, and for some reason Shadows really like strawberries. Dunno why. Also, they make me sing well. Dunno why.

The motorcycle finally stopped, and we both got off. Inwardly, I was blushing from being so close to a guy I barely knew. We walked in, and some prissy arrogant looking redhead walked over, looking down her nose at me. "Logan, did you bring in another stray?" She sniffed, and I bristled, causing an odd visible effect on my hair, it kinda bristled too, causing both Logan and the redhead to look at me like O.o? "I ain't no stray you stuck up bitch!" I snapped, unconsciously making my eyes flash black. The girl only tittered, and strode away.

"So, whose these chuck guy?" I asked, following Logan as we walked through the corridors. "Chucks the headmaster here." Logan grunted, and I made a face. "This place is a school? Damn it and I just escaped that hell of a boarding school too." I grumbled jokingly, getting a snort outta Logan. WE soon came upon this fancy-ish door, and he opened it, going in. Poking my head in the room, I came with a single conclusion. The headmaster looked like that star trek baldie captain guy. The baldie captain Kirk dude chuckled, so I went in, flopping into a seat. "Hello Natasha." Baldie said, and I jumped. "How do you know my name? YOU'RE NOT STALKING ME ARE YOU? I DON'T NEED ANOTHER STALKER!" I yelled crazily, my eye twitching. Of course, my statement only made Logan and Baldie laugh wicked hard. "Oookay, I obviously missed something…" I mumbled, glaring half heartedly at the two others. **_I read your mind, Natasha. _**I heard Baldie's voice speak in my head, and I twitched, "DAMN IT, AND I JUST GOT RID OF THE VOICES TOO!" I yowled, banging my head on Baldies desk. Of course, setting the two off again. Logan even fell off his chair.

_Oops…_ I heard the shadows mutter, and I scowled. _What do you mean, OOPS?_ I growled, ignoring Logan and Baldie's weird looks of O.o? _I accidentally made you have a magnetic personality…_ The shadow, who I shall now refer to as Neil squeaked, making me growl. _Fucking perfect! _"Natasha, who are you talking to?" Baldie asked, and I smiled innocently, not noticing Neil make a shadowy halo over my head. "No ooone…" I drawled, not noticing Logan and Baldie's staring. "What." I asked, looking at them like O.o? Then I noticed the halo. "Damn it Neil!" I growled, and the shadow only gave me a two finger salute, before disappearing. "So that's your gift…Affinity with the shadows." Baldie whispered, making me look at him again like O.o?

* * *

_**A long confused explanation later…**_

"Okay, so where do I stay?" I asked Logan, we were walking down a hallway to where my room would be. "You'll be staying with Rogue. I think you and her will get along good enough." Logan explained, grinning at me. I grinned back, _I like him he's funny. _He opened the door, and I found myself staring into a gothic looking girl's face. "Hey there Logan, what do ya want?" She asked, I noticed she talked like a southern belle. "Hey there Rogue, this is Natasha. She'll be your new roomie. I'm off, get acquainted." Logan explained shortly, pushing me in, closing the door, and walking off. "So, Rogue. Are you Goth or Emo?" I asked casually, sitting on the plain bed next to her own. "Emo?" She asked, confused. I laughed, "They're wanna be Goths, who are all like, I'm sad tooo!" I mock whined, making her laugh. "Often they're totally popular people who slash their wrists," I pretended to slash my wrists; "I'm Emo because my parents care too much." I dead-panned, making her laugh even more. We talked a bit, getting to know each other, before a bell rang. "Whazzat?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "Dinner bell, c'mon Waldo." She chuckled, and I got a WTF look on my face as she dragged me down to a large hall.

I was still WTF-ing as Rogue dragged me into the dinning room, not even noticing the whispers and stares in my direction. And then Rogue stopped. "…swot?" I said stupidly, giving her a confused look. She was staring at her hand. I looked down, so what her hand was touching my arm. "I'm officially lost." I announced, giving Baldie a confused look. "Rogue is a sort of leech Natasha. When her skin touches another's, she drains them of their energy and powers." Baldie croaked, and comprehension dawned on me. "Okay, but she's touching me and I'm not feelin the leechy-ness." I stated, giving Rogue a WTF look when she began to cry. _Ya need help? _I heard Neil say, but I was still WTF-ing. So, naturally, the idiot shadows manifested itself. In the form of a pokemon. Houndoom. "Hey, Natasha, wake ta fuck up!" He barked, grinning a doggy grin. "Neil, I am going to kick your ass." I growled, glaring at him. "Nyah Nyah Nyah!" He stuck his tongue out, and of course I began to chase after him, yelling obscenities in Latin.

* * *

I stared out at the moon, as I sat in the large Willow tree on the Mansion grounds. It had been a couple of days since the touchy incident, and Rogue had gotten all affectionate on me. Creepy. I mean, do you have any idea what it's like to have this Goth girl squealing and trying to hug you all the time? Most of the time, I flee, but not before giving her a look like O.o? I sighed, and stared up at the moon. _Hey, how come you're avoiding Logan? _Neil asked, popping out of the shadows in his Houndoom form. _What do you mean? He's avoiding me! _I growled, surprised. Neil rolled his eyes, and sat next to me. I sighed, and began to sing, "**_There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more  
We believe_**

**_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way_**

**_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)…." _**I heard something rustling, and looked down. Oh I forgot to mention, I like to sing when I got a lot of crap on my mind.

WHOA. Logan and some huge guy with reddish blonde hair stood there, staring at me. "Um…Logan? Whose yer friend?" I asked weakly, staring at them with huge eyes. He didn't answer, just kept staring. I then noticed both men were panting, had dilated pupils, and were shivering. "Um Logan? Are you okay?" I asked again, jumping down to the ground. Whoa, the blonde dude looks even bigger from down here! The two men advanced on me, until I felt my back hit the tree. The two men were now sporting identical looks of lustful want. In fright, I shadow-teleported to my room, startling Rogue. "WHA-Natasha, what was that?" Rogue asked, bewildered. I blushed, and gave her a sheepish grin. "Shadow teleporting." I explained shortly, flopping onto my bed and putting my head on my pillow. "Well, ah ain't see nuthin like that, since Kurt! I..." I tuned Rogue out as I drifted into peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke to find Rogue gone, and the sun shining. "Blah…" I yawned, stretching my arms. I put on my black Have a nice day t-shirt, my black leather pants, MY black Nikes, and my black leather trench coat. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and just for the hell of it, put on my black kitty hat. Having found myself semi awake, I walked down to breakfast. Ignoring the weird looks from everyone, I sat down next to Rogue, a fuzzy blue kid, and this 7 feet tall dude with golden blonde locks, bright blue eyes, and giant angel wings. "Hey Natasha, what's up?" Rogue asked, smiling at me. I made a noise that sounded like, "Jauckghshgjhsklgd…" Which made Fuzzy and Wing boy look at me like O.o? "Kay then, Fuzzy boy next to you is Kurt Wagner, and the guy with the wings is Warren." She chirped, ignoring my barely conscious state. I grunted a hello sound, and began to chow down.

I watched with confusion as Rogue and some of the others started to leave for the door. "Where ya going?" I asked, confused. Rogue gave me a duh look. "School. Aren't you coming?" She told me, raising an eyebrow. "Nope, was expelled from my last school. Latah!" I drawled, turning around only to walk into Logan. "Um, Rogue? Wait up!" I gulped, running from a hurt Logan.

"So explain to me, why do I have to do this crap?" I hissed to Rogue, we were in some sorta math class, and I was confused as hell. "WE have to or else Prof X won't let us stay at the Institute. At least that's what Jean told me." Rogue hissed back, and the bell rang. I picked up my backpack, and followed Rogue. "Who the hell is Jean?" I asked crossly, ignoring the curious glances from a huge kid, a greenish toad like kid, and a silver haired dude. "She's the red head." Rogue said, as if I was stupid. I bristled visually, and she gave me a curious look. "That bitch? God I hate her!" I growled, not noticing the silver haired dude who was following us. "Why?" Rogue asked curiously, and I sneered. "She treated me like shit the day Logan brought me to the mansion." I explained, glaring as we passed said girl. Jean only sniffed, and looked away.

Rogue and I sat down, the other girl smiling as Kurt and Warren joined us. "Natasha, you seem tense, how come?" Warren asked, and I jerked my head toward a bunch of guys that were staring at me. "Those dudes have been following me all day, big bird." I informed him, grinning when he twitched. I saw Kurt and Rogue grin also, which made me smirk. "Those guys are the Brotherhood. They're mutants that like to cause trouble, and it looks like Pietro has a thing for you!" Kurt told me, a touch of glee in his tone. I groaned, and hit my head against the table, making the others laugh.

* * *

"Hey there!" I heard a snobbish yet fast voice say, and turned around. It was that Silver haired dude. "Ya, what the fuck do you want dude?" I asked dully, staring at him. "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight. My treat?" Silver head said super fast, and I unconsciously made my eyes turn shadow black. "How about, no mother fucker." I growled, my voice had an echoing quality that scared people when my eyes went black. "AWW c'mon!" He whined, and I growled louder. "Well can I at least know your name?" He asked pitifully, and I sighed. "It's Natasha. Natasha Lascher." Silver dude paled, to my shock, and ran away. "That was weird." I mumbled, before hurrying to catch a ride home from this guy in red shades.

* * *

Read and review! First reviewers will get plushies of Logan! 


	2. 2:OMFG IT'S LIKE SUPAMAN no a bird

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. It belongs to some dude I don't know. Natasha is mine! And warning, beware of O.o? looks. Don't own Have a Nice Day, that's Bon Jovi's.

OH YEAH. I SUCK AT ACCENTS SO I WON'T BE DOING THEM! Flames will be used as stuff to burn down houses with. WARNING, I LIKE MAGNETO SO HE WILL BE GOOD! ALSO, I CAN'T SPELL HIS LAST NAME, SO SUE ME! BUT NOT LITERALLY! NO WORRIES, THERE WILL BE A BIG BAD. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.

_**Telepathic crap**_

_Shadow speak_

_**Singing.**_

* * *

"Hey Red eyes!" I yelled, making the guy turn to face me. "What?" He asked, glaring. "Can I catch a ride? I need to get home to the Institute." I told him, smiling pleadingly. He gave me a shocked look, or at least I think he did. "You live at the Institute? So do I, I'm Scott Summers." He introduced, holding out his hand. I shook it, and then got into the passenger seat. He got behind the wheel, and we drove off. "I'm Natasha Lascher... Logan brought me in a coupla days ago." I explained, giving him a WTF look when he paled. "What's with everyone freaking out at my name?" I growled angrily, and he sighed. "The Professor will explain." I rolled my eyes, and sat back in my seat, sighing heavily.

* * *

"Captain Baldie, what's with everyone freaking out at my name?" I asked, not noticing that Logan, a white haired black lady, a blue hairy guy, Scott, Jean and Warren were in the room too. "Natasha, what is your last name? I couldn't get it from your mind." The Prof confessed, making me raise an eyebrow. "It's Lascher." I told him, and everyone gasped. "What?" I uttered, totally confused. "That's Magnetos real last name!" Logan growled, staring at me in shock. I gave him a blank look. "Um, who's Magneto?" I asked, and flushed under the stares of everyone. "You don't know who Magneto is." The blue furry guy stated, giving me a bewildered stare. I shook my head. "Natasha, who was your father?" Prof asked, and I sighed. "Dunno. I grew up in an orphanage, the nurses there told me that some dude dropped me off, and left crying. It was wicked weird, cuz I was kinda pampered, like the people there were afraid of me." I explained sadly, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was getting a telepathic message from an old friend. **_Erik, do you have a daughter? _**Erik Lascher heard in his head, and he growled. Damn Xavier! **_Yes, you know about Wanda! What is this about Xavier? _**He thought back angrily, glaring into space. **_I'm talking about Natasha._** Xavier replied back, and Magneto collapsed to his knees in shock. **_My shadow child? You know where she is? _**He thought back weakly, a single tear falling from his eye. **_Yes, she's here at the institute. She's clearly a normal girl with a troubled past, and she could use a good father figure. _**Xavier told him, and for the first time in several years, Magneto smiled a real smile. **_I'll do anything for her. She's my child. I will be there soon. I guess it's time for me to change sides. _**He thought back, changing into normal clothes, and getting on his own jet. "Mystique? We're finally changing sides." He announced, smiling when the normally calm woman squealed and hugged him. Sabertooth heard also, and let out a roar of glee, beaming.

* * *

_**A FEW DAYS LATER.**_

* * *

I grinned, as Kurt teleported about the danger room, throwing taunts at Warren. "C'mon big bird, you can't catch us!" I yelled, I was also shadow teleporting about, and throwing shadow energy balls at the winged mutant. "I'm gonna get you for that Natasha!" He yelled back, smirking as he took to the air. I squealed as he tackled me, and shadow teleported to the other side of the room. "NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue. Kurt and Warren exchanged looks, and then both went for me! "NO FAIR, NO DOUBLE TEAMING!1" I yelled, fleeing as they chased me. Suddenly, someone else tackled me. "GAH! Rogue!" I yelped, as both she and I hit the floor. She laughed triumphantly, and I pouted. "No fair, I'm so abused." I whined, making them laugh.

Suddenly a guy strolled into the room. He had short tawny hair, a handsome face, he was pretty tall, and his eyes were all black with red pupils. He wore a trench coat, a weird red shirt that showed his muscles, some weird pants, and weird silver boots. "Ah, hello chere!" He greeted, grinning at Rogue, who glared. "Huh?" I stated, confused. "That's Remy, he and Rogue have the hots for each other." Warren informed me, then tried to hide behind me because Rogue gave him a death glare. "Whose yer friend Chere?" Remy asked, noticing me. "Name's Natasha Lascher bitch!" I hollered, grinning like a loon. He paled, and I rolled my eyes. "Aaah. Daughter of Magneto. So scary." I dead-panned, making Kurt and Warren snicker. "Actually, that's the reason I'm here. Magneto's changed sides, he's talking with Xavier at the moment." Remy informed us, and I stopped dead, in shock.

"You mean my dad's here?" I asked softly, looking Remy in the eyes. He nodded, and I raced out of the Danger room, only to bump into the tall guy with reddish blonde hair like a mane. I gulped, staring up at him. He stared back, and I did the only thing I could. I ran. I found myself at my Willow tree, and in haste I climbed it. "Jesus Christ…" I whispered, leaning back against the tree trunk. **_Natasha? _**I heard in my head, and I nearly fell off the branch. **_Yesh Professor man? _**I replied, furrowing my brow. **_Your father is here, in my office. He would like to see you. _**The Prof told me, and I gulped nervously. I shadow teleported to Xavier's office, and found myself face to face with a guy that looked a lot like me. He had grey short unruly hair, dark emerald green eyes, and was pretty tall. "Papa?" I whispered, staring at him. His eyes filled with tears, "Natasha…" He croaked, and I ran into his arms, sobbing. "I can't believe it's you!" I heard him whisper into my hair, and I smiled. I had found my family.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! FOR MY REVIEWERS, CATCH! throws metamorphic plushies, that change into whoever you want. 


End file.
